


Not again

by HunterSixtySeven



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Mild Angst, Wyatts POV, You can tell what is going on though, flashback POV, nothing too graphic, time team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterSixtySeven/pseuds/HunterSixtySeven
Summary: "Then as if the Universe had been listening to how well his life had been going everything went wrong within the matter of a seconds it felt like. He felt his smile fall off his face as his mouth opened in shock. He heard his name being screamed by Lucy as she slowly fell too the Earth"Shout out to @modernlifehistorian and my fellow goats for being there for me through this writing process! It was a tough one, so thank you for dealing with me through it all! You are the best! <3





	Not again

_Wyatt along with Lucy and Rufus had been laughing at a joke that Rufus had just said on the walk back to the lifeboat through a field. As they were laughing Wyatt could not help but look at the other two and think about how lucky he was. He had gotten Lucy back after what seemed an eternity, it was worth it though. As he watched her walking through the field laughing so carelessly while the warm summer afternoon breeze blew her hair and dress too the side he could not help but think about how much he loved her and how beautiful she was. Then there was Rufus who they had finally gotten back with the help of future Wyatt and Lucy. He had missed his friend and travel companion._

_Then as if the Universe had been listening to how well his life had been going everything went wrong within the matter of a second it felt like. He felt his smile fall off his face as his mouth opened in shock. He heard his name being screamed by Lucy as she slowly fell too the Earth. He looked over at Rufus as his feet started moving towards Lucy. Rufus had been grazed by the second bullet that rang through the air but had managed to duck in time. He ran crawling over too Lucy as Wyatt ran to them.  They reached her at the same time, Wyatt screaming her name in horror and begging her to hold on to please just hold on; and Rufus clenching his teeth in pain trying to hold back the scream that seemed to be stuck in the back of this throat as they watched Lucy lay motionless._

_“Lucy, Lucy, please open your eyes. Please look at me” Wyatt said ignoring the flying bullets over head. All he could think about was Lucy. How moments ago, those eyes were filled with a lightness as she laughed now those eyes were clear as glass. How moments ago, she had been dancing through the fields taking in the afternoon breeze and how now she lay still in the field of grass._

_“Lucy, Lucy, please stay with me. I need you.” Wyatt said. He had been so focused on her that he did not hear Rufus saying his name until the third time he said it._

_“Wyatt, Wyatt, WYATT” Rufus was now yelling trying to stay clear of the bullets flying through the air as he bandaged his arm._

_Wyatt still clutching tightly to Lucy turned his head towards Rufus._

_“Wyatt, we need to get out of here. We can’t do that though unless we fight back.” They exchanged looks, Wyatt was not doing well and neither was Rufus or Lucy._

_“Wyatt, we need to leave now if we are going to save Lucy.” Rufus said as he looked into blank stare that had taken over Wyatt’s eyes._

_“Wyatt, look at me. LOOK AT ME” Rufus yelled at Wyatt as he grasped his face._

_Wyatt shook his head twice trying to focus on Rufus._

_“Wyatt, let me get Lucy. I will run with her back to the lifeboat you just need to cover me. Do you understand”_

_“Your, your arm it’s hurt” exclaimed Wyatt as if he had just noticed the torn of piece of shirt that Rufus had tied around his arm that was now slowly being covered in blood as they sat there in field vulnerable to another attack._

_“I will be fine, just cover me” Rufus said as he picked up the motionless Lucy into his arm and sprinted back to the lifeboat. Wyatt followed suit shooting back at those who had been following them. He saw a streak of red hair, Emma he assumed. By the time he got back to the lifeboat Rufus had laid Lucy down in his seat and was getting the life boat ready to go back home. Wyatt quickly got in buckled Lucy in then himself. He never let go of her hand, fearing that the moment he did he would lose her forever. He could not lose her, not again. Not after everything they had been through._

_He felt as the lifeboat landed safely back in the bunker. Within the matter of seconds, he had unbuckled himself and had Lucy in his arms. Rufus had opened the door for him and was shouting for help as Wyatt descended the steps while holding Lucy. The moment his feet hit solid ground he was off sprinting to lay her down on the bed of the medic wing._

_As soon as she was out of his arms Jiya and Mason began working on her. Somehow Lucy had clung on and managed to stay alive on their trip back. He felt a hand lay gently on his arm as he was being taken out of the room. Once they cleared the doorway he turned around to see that it had been Agent Christopher, and Rufus despite needing medical attention._

_“Wyatt” Christopher said softly._

_He broke down, he did not realize that he had been holding back tears. He fell to his knees. Christopher got down too and hugged him while Rufus hovered._

_“I cannot lose her, not again.” He begged. “I lost her when Jessica came back, I almost lost her when we were in that car accident. I cannot feel that heart ache again.”. The car accident took place only two weeks after the restrictions on the bunker had been lifted. He had been the one driving that night when they had gotten t-boned. The other driver had been drunk and it was a stormy night. It had been Lucy’s side of the car that had gotten hit and they ended up rolling. It had been touch and go for a little while and she ended up dying on the table twice before they finally managed to keep her heart beating. Everyone told him it wasn’t his fault including her. Yet, deep down he still felt guilty for taking her out in the first place. Ever since then he had been sure to be more careful outside of and on missions. Taking extra precautions to make sure they stayed safe and alive. He and Christopher just sat like that for a little while before she convinced him to eat something and sit in one of the chairs outside of the room Lucy was in._

Forty minutes later he was allowed in the room. Mason and Jiya had been able to stabilize her and remove the bullet. She was now asleep soundly in the bed. Mason and Jiya left with the rest of the team so they could be alone together.

Wyatt pulled a spare chair up next to her bed, grabbed a hold of her hand, and held it as he watched her chest move up and down indicating she was still there. He talked to her for a little while as if she was awake before thinking back to that afternoon.

He must have been deep in thought because he did not hear Jiya come in after dinner to check on the both of them. She must have moved silently around the room in order for him not to notice. It wasn’t until she said his name that he snapped out of it.

“Wyatt” came a raspy and slightly confused voice

His attention went from their hands and her chest to her face.

“Wyatt” she said again as she opened her eyes and looked for him

“Luce, I am right here.” As tears began to fill his eyes when her eyes finally found his.

They both greeted each other with brief smiles before Wyatt talked.

“I, I thought I had lost you again.” He choked back a sob before continuing again

“I never want to go through that again, I never want to experience losing you again. Lucy Preston, I want you in my life for as long as you will have me.”

Lucy looked up at him and smiled “I am not planning on going anywhere, Sweetheart”


End file.
